Potions
by bucktooth22
Summary: Remus finds the potion that can repress his turn on the full moon. He tells Sirius who doesn't trust Snape to make it properly. This causes a bit of a row between the two love wolves. WolfStar PuppyLove fluff
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

AN: I usually write marauder era not Harry Potter era but I had this idea and it was cute and adorable and fluffy so I decided to write it. Hope you all like it!

"Sirius, there's a potion." Remus said sitting next to his mate in 12 Grimmauld Place. The rest of the order was gone, out doing one thing or another, and Remus was visiting his long time boyfriend who had been upset and felt useless.

"There are quite a few potions as Snape has mentioned." Sirius growled the name.

"There's a potion, a tonic that can repress the turn." Remus said dropping the heavy book on Sirius who grumbled.

"Moony, when will you accept this is part of you? Why do you keep looking when every time you have a new hope it turns out to be a flop?" Sirius said nastily.

"When will you accept that this search is just as much a part of me as Moony is?" Remus fired back.

"Are you going to ask Sniveling Snape for the ingredients next time he stops by for a visit?" Sirius asked scathingly.

"I was actually going to write him." Remus said casually.

"Why write him? Just floo over in your panties with a cake." Sirius snarled as he pushed the huge book onto the floor.

"Why are you being such a raging git?" Remus asked casually as he scooped the book up off the floor and flattened out the wrinkled pages.

"I'm just looking out for you babe. You always get your hopes up when you find shit like this and then when it doesn't work out you mope and I hate moper Moony." Sirius said haughtily.

"You going to tell me the truth or are we just going to stop talking for a while until you apologize?" Remus asked.

"I told you." Sirius huffed.

"Let me take a guess. You're mad because you can't help work on this potion because you're cooped up here. So when I mentioned writing your childhood rival for help you got even more upset. Am I close?" Remus asked patronizingly. Sirius was silent. "Look I was going to stay here for a while because I wanted to work on the potion with you but if you're going to act like a baby I'll just go." Remus said.

"Please stay." Sirius mumbled.

"Are you going to be civil when Severus drops off the ingredients?" Remus asked.

"I'll stay upstairs." Sirius countered as he turned into a dog and trotted off upstairs.

"Close enough." Remus smiled as he went into the other room to write his letter to Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

The response to Remus's very polite and cordial letter came a few days later.

" _I will make the potion and send it to you._ " Was all Snape had written.

"That dirty little snake." Sirius seethed.

"While that is a very good description, I would have gone with greasy little snake instead of dirty." Remus said seemingly calm.

"What if he sends you a bad batch? The little toad would." Sirius hissed.

"The filthy snot would be more likely to send me a placebo than a bad batch." Remus said sitting back in his chair and opening a book.

"If he does I'll kill him." Sirius said darkly.

"Only if you catch him first. While I am happy sharing most things with you, the delight I would gain from hurting him would be unmatched." Remus said, his voice carrying far more apathy than his words.

"But Remus darling, you are not a fugitive criminal miscreant like i, and would be punished for the crime." Sirius said smiling.

"Well worth it." Remus said. Sirius shook his head, shivering as he turned into a dog and let Remus hold him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

When the first bottle arrived in the post Remus eyed is suspiciously. "Do you suppose it will work?" He asked holding it up so Sirius could see it too.

"Doubt it. It'll be a bad batch and he'll laugh and say it was his mistake while lording it over you." Sirius grumbled popping the cork off and giving the contents a sniff.

"I guess we'll see this moon." Remus said.

"It's coming up." Sirius said rubbing his shoulder. Remus lifted up Sirius's sleeve and kissed the large moon tattoo that changed with the moon in the night sky.

"We can hex Snape together if it doesn't work." Remus whispered.

"Trust me Rem it's not worth it." Sirius said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

The full moon was really wearing Remus out; he was in bed most of the day with his mutt boyfriend never straying from his side. Remus's fingers stayed tangled in Sirius's fur until it was time to take the tonic. He downed it coughing as his eyes slid shut. Remus woke the next morning more or less the same except the bed was in tatters and Padfoot was curled up on the remaining few fragments of blanket.

"It didn't work then?" Remus asked looking at the cuts on his naked body. The dark dog shook his head. "I guess we had better clean this mess up." Remus said as he went to get a new pair of clothes and his wand. When he returned Sirius was still a wolf but with a quick flip of his wand the tatters of blanket formed one and landed on the bed that was once again whole. "Come on then I'll make breakfast." Remus said as he began tracing the cuts on his arms with his wand closing them painfully. Padfoot loped along after Remus into the kitchen and waited patiently for the food to be done.

"Here" Remus said putting the plate on the floor for Sirius to eat and putting a plate in Kreacher's nest before serving himself. When the two had their full Remus cleared the plates and went to write a letter to Snape. His hand shook slightly as it hovered over the parchment. Sirius put his head on Remus's lap and waited until the letter was finished before fetching the owl. Remus tied the roll to the owl's leg before letting it out the window.

"Now I bet Buckbeak's hungry." Remus said as he went and got some dead ferrets and went up with Padfoot still trotting after to feed the hippogriff. When that was done Remus went to the sitting room and opened a book. Sirius sprawled out next to him on the couch with his furry head once again in Remus's lap and reveled in the sound of Remus reading aloud.

When the story was finished Remus closed the book and put it aside looking instead down at Sirius. "Let's see, you're mad that Severus sent a bad batch and you want to start a roe but after last night's nightmares being right doesn't matter as much." Remus said softly looking into the dark round eyes of his canine boyfriend. The furry mutt buried his head deeper in Remus's chest confirming what Remus had read from the other. Remus kissed the top of Sirius's head. "You were right." He whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Remus looked at the deepest of the moon's cuts. He touched it softly. A long gash down the outside his forearm. "This one will scar." He said tapping it. The dog in bed with him blinked slowly. "I doubt any of the others were deep enough but this one will." Remus said as if agreeing with himself. The dog put his head back down with a sleepy sigh and Remus nodded and shuffled further under the covers. "It'll be okay. You're safe. You're here with me. And I love you. And I understand that sometimes being a human is frustrating and hard so you take your Padfoot time." Remus murmured to the dog comforting Sirius who drifted off to sleep. Remus smiled and put one hand on Sirius's head between his ears before falling asleep himself. "Next moon we'll have the real thing." Was the last thing he said before drifting off.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Remus sat at the kitchen table next to Sirius who was clenching his teeth so hard Remus was concerned they'd crack. "He should be here shortly." Remus assured Sirius.

"He's an hour and a half late." Sirius ground out.

"I prefer to think of it as you were here early." Severus said as he swept into the room.

"Severus." Remus said curtly standing and offering his hand for a hearty shake. Snape stared at the extended appendage in disgust so Remus recoiled suppressing his own disgusted expression at the sight of the greasy haired snot standing across the kitchen table from him.

"Lupin, Sirius." Snape said as he pulled a vial of sparkling green liquid from his pocket and out it on the table between them.

"Do you suppose this one will work?" Sirius snarled as his hears turned into pointed black wolf ears. Remus smiled aggressively polite and pinched Sirius's ear before grabbing the bottle off the table, his fingers shaking slightly.

"I certainly hope so, I made this one myself. The first one was what Potter made in class." Snape said smiling wickedly.

"You were having them make this?" Remus asked recalling the intensely complex formula.

"Yes. Potter of course failed the lesson." Snape said.

"I've seen him make potions and he excels with no problem as long as he's given an opportunity to try." Remus said quickly.

"I assure you I give him every opportunity." Snape hissed.

"Quite sure." Remus nodded with a smile that said "leave now." Snape looked between the two before billowing out.

"You handled that exceptionally well." Sirius said kissing Remus on the cheek.

"Likewise love." Remus smiled as he kissed Sirius back.

That potion worked and Snape continued to supply Remus with it in the future.


End file.
